Merlin Season 6 Episode 8 - Mordred's Legacy
by AnyaHartwig
Summary: Merlin is looking for Mordred's sword against the order of his king and against a promise he made.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin and his king ride along the street in direction of the castle. The air is fresh, the sun is shining. It is a lovely day. But there is tension in the air. The young warlock and his master are discussing loudly.

"Arthur please, I have to find that sword. It is dangerous." His king shakes his head: "If you don't tell me, where to find it, I won't allow you to go. You won't go alone. You won't look for it without me." Merlin sighs: "I can't take you with me. I've already told you about my vision. I have seen you dying." But his king doesn't change his mind: "And I have seen what this sword is able to cause on you. If it is that powerful as mine, it is also dangerous for you. Forget it. You won't go alone."

Merlin shakes his head: "My Lord, you have to understand that. I have to find Mordred's sword. And I have to do this before it turns into danger. I'm worried about you. I didn't had that vision without a reason. This sword was forged in the dragon's breath for Mordred. It is indeed powerful. And it is my duty to look for it and bring it somewhere, where it cannot cause any harm." Arthur smiles: "I love it when you worry about me." He grins and adds seriously: "But you won't change my mind. You won't go alone. Either we look for it together or not at all."

With this words, he hurries up and rides away. Morosely Merlin follows his king. Straight before the castle, he catches him up: "Please Arthur. Think about it. Maybe I can take a knight with me. What about Sir Percival?" Arthur looks into Merlin's face: "You know that Sir Percival left the castle to visit Sir Gwaine." He takes a deep breath: "I won't change my mind. You have to accept my decision. Either we do this together or not at all." Side by side, they are riding into the courtyard.

The King jumps off his horse and hands Merlin the reins. His servant tries to convince his master a last time: "My Lord please. I beg you. I have to. I should have done this long before. This sword must be found. And I have to find it by myself. I can't lead you into your death. This vision, I can't ignore it." Arthur walks up the stairs. Before he disappears in the castle, he turns around: "Merlin, this is my last word. I forbid you to look for that sword on your own. I forbid you to leave the castle without my express permission! This is an order!" He nods towards his friend, turns around and enters the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

At night in Camelot. Everybody sleeps. The king and his queen lie cuddling. They are sleeping deeply and peacefully. It is a mild night. In the courtyard and in front of the gates guards are patrolling. Gaius sleeps and even Merlin has resisted the urge to run away in the night. Even he lies in his bed sleeping. But he sleeps restlessly. He dreams. Restlessly he tosses and turns.

He stands next to a grave hill and looks down towards the sword, which is still plugged in it. The sun is shining and its light makes the sword bright. It blinds him. He tries to get and pull it out. But before he reaches it, the leader of the bandits from his vision takes the sword. He pulls it out and wields it through the air. As the bandit turns around, the knight of Camelot with the blond hair stands behind him. His face isn't to recognise, the sun still blinds. Merlin is hardly able to see anything. The knight raises his own sword to defend Merlin. He fights the bandit, who raises Mordred's sword. Than it happens. As both blades hit each other, the knight's sword's blade shatters. The bandit raises his sword again and hits the knight. Merlin tries to help, but he can't. He is paralyzed. He tries to run towards the knight, but he can't move. The bandit kills the knight, who lies on the ground. With his whole strength, he pierces the man with the blond hair. Merlin still can't move, he is like drugged. Unable to save the man, he watches him dying.

Merlin jumps up. He is bathed in sweat and fights his wet hair. He sits in his bed. He sits in his bed. It was just a dream. Completely exhausted he falls back down on his bed. "Arthur. I have to find that sword. I have to find and hide it. And I have to do that alone." He closes his eyes just to see the dead knight again. He is entirely sure, this must be Arthur. He opens them again, he won't find any more sleep this night.

Merlin and Gaius are having breakfast. The young sorcerer looks terrible. He is tired. "Merlin, what is wrong?" His young friend stirs without appetite in his bowl until he looks up to his mentor: "I didn't get much sleep last night. I had a dream. It was the same as in my vision but worse. I have seen Arthur dying and I couldn't do anything to protect him. I tried, but I couldn't." He looks into Gaius's eyes: "Gaius, I'm afraid. What if that happens? What if I can't protect him? I have to look for that sword. I have to find it. I wished I knew exactly where I can find it. It is somewhere near Camlann." He sighs and restarts stiring. Gaius looks worried: "But Arthur isn't wrong at all. This is dangerous, even for you. You can't do that alone. And he has told you not to leave the castle without his permission. What if you leave the sword where it is? Didn't you told me, that Arthur is going to die there? If you both don't go there, he won't die."

Merlin stands up and takes his jacket: "I have to start working." Gaius nods, he isn't pleased. He knows him to well: "Merlin, promise me not to do something thoughtlessly!" Merlin looks towards Gaius: "I promise." He turns around and leaves his friend alone.


	3. Chapter 3

In the armory Merlin polishs last points of his king's armour, as Arthur enters the room. "Merlin is everything prepared?" Merlin nods: "Of course, My Lord." He takes the armour and starts to dress his king with the chainmail. As he closes the last closures, he sighs. Arthur can't stand the silence any longer: "Merlin, what is it? It is about the sword?" Merlin nods. Arthur sighs: "Merlin, concentrate! We are going to have a tournament in three days. I have to train. I don't need a servant who is in thoughts!" Merlin nods again and hands his king his sword.

Side by side, they walk towards the training ground. Sir Leon and Sir Galahad are waiting for Arthur. Merlin takes his place offside and watches them.

Cheerfully Arthur and his knights alternate during training. Soon they are sweated and breathless. After the three knights are completely exhausted, they walk back towards the castle. Only Arthur turns back to Merlin and hands him his sword: "Collect the weapons and then follow me. I wait for you in my chambers." Merlin nods and starts working, while Arthur and his knights leave the place. He watches them leaving, he is distracted. The king's sword falls down on the ground. As he stoops to lift it up, he wonders. There is a mark of blood on it. But that can't be. He polished it in the morning and during the training nobody got hurt. He frightens. What happens here? He lifts Arthur's sword up.

Immediately the blood disappears. Instead it shows pictures. Pictures of a fight. Merlin closes his eyes, but as he opens them again, there are still there. In the shine of the sword two men in armour are fighting. One of them he recognises right away. It is Arthur. He fights in the tournament. He wields his sword and gets parried by the other man. As Merlin sees the sword, his heart nearly stops. This sword, he would recognise it, even he would be blind. It has the notch, it is Mordred's sword. The man fighting with Mordred's sword hits Arthur. Arthur defends himself and raises his sword again. Finally the king hits the other man with his own sword. The king's sword turns bloody again. The enemy goes down on the ground. As he looses his helmet, Merlin recognises the leader of the bandits from his vision. But Arthur also goes down. His sword falls drenched in blood down next to his owner.

Than all is gone. The sword shines like always. Merlin frightens. He looks up to the castle. He is determined. He'll look for that sword. He'll look for that sword, alone, against the order of his king and against his promise he made.


	4. Chapter 4

Instead of going back into the castle, Merlin walks towards the stable to prepare his horse. As he looks outside, there's nobody to see. He leads his horse to the gate. Suddenly Arthur stands in front of him. He still wears his armour. Angrily he looks at him: "Merlin, where are you going? Didn't I forbid that you leave the castle alone?" Merlin is speechless for a moment. "Merlin I waited for you. I have told you, that you should follow me. And now I catch you trying to sneak out of the castle!" Merlin swallows: "Arthur, I have to collect some herbs for Gaius. I have forgotten that I have promised him that. You know him, I have to do it."

Arthur looks sceptically: "And why didn't you tell me? What are you hiding from me? Tell me!" Merlin shakes his head: "I would have been back, before you would have missed me. I didn't want to disturb you." Arthur looks into his servant's eyes: "You didn't want to go secretly looking for Mordred's sword?" Merlin takes a deep breath : "No!" He pauses and adds silently: "You know I wouldn't lie to you." Arthur makes a step backwards: "Off you go. Don't let it become a habit. And be back in time for supper." Merlin nods. He hesitates. "And Merlin? Take Sir Galahad with you." The young sorcerer wonders: "To collect herbs?" But his king already has turned towards his knight: "Sir Galahad? Go with Merlin, take care. Be back before it's getting dark." He makes a step closer to Sir Galahad: "Do not let him out of sight! You'll be responsible." Arthur nods towards Merlin and leaves the place. Merlin follows his king with his eyes. He ignores his conscience. As he looks towards Sir Galahad, he finds the knight unhappy. Sir Galahad still wears his sweated armour. He is everything but pleased.

Merlin sighs, turns around to prepare a second horse for Sir Galahad.

Merlin and Sir Galahad are riding silently side by side through the woods. Middle in nowhere, not for away from the castle, Merlin stops and jumps off his horse. Sir Galahad looks down to the young sorcerer and follows him. Merlin smiles. "It's alright. No bandits, no danger. I'm looking for my herbs and you can return. Go back, you have seen that everything is alright. I'll find my way back by myself. You don't need to wait here." But Sir Galahad shakes his head: "I can't. Arthur told me to stay with you." Merlin sighs: "Stay with the horses, I look for my herbs." The knight nods: "How long will it take? Maybe I can help you? If you describe me what you are looking for, I'll help you." Merlin thinks about it and smiles: "I look for Galium. The plant is relatively hairless with shiny leaves and stem. The flowers are white or yellowish. It grows under trees. I look for it here, you can look for it over there."

Both men are walking around with their eyes fixed on the ground. Merlin looks up to the knight. As Sir Galahad goes down on his knees to pick up some plants, a big branch falls on him and hits his head. Fainted the knight breaks down. Merlin gets a step closer, his eyes colour have changed back. This wasn't an accident. The young sorcerer has knocked Sir Galahad out. Merlin also goes down on his knees to look after the knight. He isn't hurt, he sleeps. "I'm sorry, but I have to go alone. Go home, Arthur won't be angry with you. You have tried your best." Merlin stands up, he is determined.


	5. Chapter 5

As Sir Galahad awakes, it is already getting dark. His head hurts badly. The knight looks around: "Merlin? Merlin where are you?" But Arthur's servant is gone. Only his horse stands next to him. He looks down to the floor and finds Merlin trace. They lead him off the castle. "Merlin damned! Arthur is going to kill me, if I come back without you. He looks towards the castle and sighs, turns around and follows the trace.

In the evening in the castle, the king is really angry. Shouting he walks up and down in his chamber. "Merlin, I promise this is going to have consequences." He closes his eyes to call his friend in his mind: "Merlin! Merlin! Answer! Immediately!" And his servant answers subdued. He whispers: "Arthur please forgive me. I had to do it. I can't stand by and wait until this sword kills you. I'll be back in two days, then you can put my head off my shoulders. But you will be safe than." His king sighs: "And Sir Galahad? Stays he with you?" But the young sorcerer doesn't answer. "I fear this means no. So where is he? What have you done with him?" Hesitantly Merlin answers: "Didn't he come back to Camelot? He should be home for a while. As I knocked him out, I thought that he would go home." Arthur shakes his head: "Well done Merlin! Well done! Now I can look for my stubborn servant and a lost knight." After a short pause, he asks: "Merlin where are you? You have to tell me where do you want to go!" But the young sorcerer doesn't answer anymore. His king tries to reach him two more times, but without success.

Merlin sits next to a small fire. Despaired he tries to ignore the angry face of his king and his shouting voice. He puts his arms around him and tries to convince himself, that all he wanted is to protect his friend, but it isn't working at all. His conscience is killing him. And knowing that Sir Galahad is missing, doesn't make him feel better.

Sir Galahad has also decided to rest as it became to dark to go on. He doesn't understand the servant. He knows that he is devoted to Arthur, but why is he running away? The knight shakes his head: "It was my duty to look after him and I'll do that." He lays down and falls asleep.

Angrily Arthur enters Gaius's chamber. The physician sits behind his table and gazes the filled plate in front of him. He looks up to Arthur: "Merlin is gone, isn't he? He promised me not to do something stupid." Sadly he looks back to Merlin's plate: "Why can't he keep a promise just for once?" Gaius looks up to his king: "What are you going to do?" Arthur makes a step towards his physician: "I'll look for him. Where is he?" Gaius shakes his head: "I don't know. But I know that it is dangerous for you. Let him go."

Arthur sighs: "That is impossible. Sir Galahad is missing. I think, he followed him. So tell me, where is Merlin gone?" Gaius looks sceptically. Should he betray Merlin? But he is more worried about his young friend. "Merlin supposes the sword close to Camlann. I think he is on his way to Camlann." He breathes deeply. "My Lord please be careful. Merlin won't forgive me if something happens to you." Arthur smiles: "Camlann. Thank you. I'll leave at dawn." He turns around and leaves the room.


	6. Chapter 6

As Merlin arrives in Camlann, he frightens. All his confidence, all his trust in himself is gone. He feels the death, the evil, the consequences of the big battle. He frightens. As he looks around, he notices a little light fighting the clouds. It is morning and the sun makes it's way. It's light gives the battlefield a mystical touch. Merlin hurries and passes that scary place. If he only knew, where to look for the sword. Camlann is big and rambling.

Sir Galahad is also on his way, he follows Merlin's traces. He supposes, that they will lead him to Camlann. He didn't took part in the big battle. But his friends told him about. He trembles because of sublimity. What is a servant going to do here? This is a memorial. After thinking about the traces, Merlin has two hours, not more. This isn't much projection. At midday he should have catched him up.

King Arthur is still angry. He didn't sleep a lot. At dawn he and his knights left the castle. He, Sir Leon and four other knights are on their way towards Camlann. Fast they hunt along the street. Arthur looks around. It feels strange. Only Sir Leon is with him. Where are all his friends gone? Sir Gwaine stayed with queen Annis and Sir Percival visits him. His other friends Sir Galahad and Merlin are somewhere in Camlann. Determined to find them, he hurries. In his mind he tries to reach his servant: "Merlin? Merlin answer!" But the young sorcerer doesn't answer, he is out of reach.

Merlin jumps off his horse to climb up on one side of the canyon. The silence here is scaring. Only the wind causes an unpleasant sound. As Merlin arrives on the top, he looks down. He frightens. But he looks down. He freezes remembering all the dead bodies. Sadly he turns of his view.

Merlin has more important things to do. He has to find that sword. Mordred's sword. He trembles. Where would he bury a friend? Magnetically he walks towards these trees. Step by step he makes his way and finally stands in front of a big tree. Next to the tree is a small hill. Only when you stand in front of it, you recognise it, at was it is. It is hidden behind the trees. Merlin's feeling turns dark. His stomach hurts and his fingers are trembling. He hates to be here.

Sir Galahad reached Camlann. He pauses and looks through the canyon. Slowly and in prayer he passes. On the ground are still some weapons, signs of the great battle. Where is Merlin? How will he find him here? He stops as he notices Merlin's horse. The traces of Merlin's steps lead him up that place. Immediately he follows him walking.

Merlin stands in front of that hill, in front of Mordred's grave. Touched he looks down. Although the young druid had followed Morgana, he can't hate him. After all, all Merlin feels is sadness and compassion. He remembers the young man very well. He nearly caused Arthur's death. Merlin won't let that happen again. Even in his vision it wasn't Mordred, it was a bandit, who is going to harm his king. He sighs.

As the young sorcerer looks up, he finds what he is looking for. The sword forged in the dragon's breath. Mordred's sword, it is plugging in the grave hill like a warning. Merlin has almost to fight his conscience as he raises his hand to take the sword. But Merlin has to. He has to pull it out to save his king. Slowly he closes his hand around the sword's handle. He feels the sword's power pulsing.


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin has closed his hand around the sword. In the moment he is going to pull it out, he feels a sword in his back. He frightens. He opens his hand and turns around slowly to face Sir Galahad! Merlin breathes deeply. You can almost hear a rock falling down from his heart. He smiles. Sir Galahad doesn't smile. His face is like ice. Before Merlin is able to start an explanation, Sir Galahad takes the word: "Merlin what are you doing here? Why did you run away? Merlin tell me!" The young sorcerer tries to find an explanation. What can he tell him? That he saw in a vision that this sword from the grave behind him is going to kill Arthur? He sighs: '' Sir Galahad, I... " He stops. Disappointed the knight takes his sword down.

"Merlin do you know what you have done to me? Can you imagine in what for a situation you have brought me? Arthur told me to look after you. And what are you doing? You have been running away. I can't go home without you." Merlin nods: "I'm sorry. I don't know where to start. I.." He can't go on. Unnoticed a group of men had surrounded Merlin and Sir Galahad. The knight takes a step forward to cover Merlin: "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" One of them gets closer. He is big, dirty and has dark hair. His evil grinning is scaring. Merlin frightens, this is the man of his vision. This is the man of his vision who pulls out the sword and kills his king. This is the man who is going to cause Arthur's death.

Merlin's face is determined as he makes a step towards the bandits. He takes the word and shouts at the leader: "Go away! If you want to live, than you should better leave us. This is the only chance you get. You won't get another one." Stunned Sir Galahad looks at Merlin: "Merlin, are you mad? What are you doing?" But Merlin adds: "Leave us now!" The men who surrounded the friends are laughing. They are hardly able to breathe.

The leader of the bandits smiles: ''You are funny. Maybe you didn't realise that you and you knight, you are just the two of you. And we, we are twelve."He laughs loudly. But Merlin isn't impressed at all. The grinning leader adds: "If you give up, maybe we keep you alive. If not, you'll follow the fallen souls of that place." Merlin's eyes are brighting angrily: "We won't give up!" Sir Galahad is speechless. "Merlin we have no chance!" The young sorcerer shakes his head: "This is what they believe. I came here to do something. And I'll do that. I'll pull that sword out and take it with me. And you have to help me. Please Sir Galahad! You have to!" The knight thinks about it. What is wrong with Merlin? But in the end it won't matter. They are going to die. And it was his turn to look after him. He should protect him. Sir Galahad nods and smiles: "What do you want me to do?" Merlin smiles as he looks up to the bandits: "You prefer to die?" The bandits laugh again loudly until Sir Galahad raises his sword. The leader's smile dies. He nods towards his men who also raise their swords. The bandits are getting closer and closer. The circle around the two friends gets smaller.

Merlin raises his hands. He hates doing that. But he has no choice. With a little movement of his hands, the men walking towards Merlin and the knight are flying through the air and fall down on the ground. They don't move anymore. While the colour of Merlin's eyes changes back, Sir Galahad looks stunned at him. The leader of the bandits is speechless. He stops and looks down to his dead men. He looks up to the young sorcerer and runs scared away.


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin made a small fire. He and Sir Galahad are sitting next to it. Both are looking at each other. They are close to the grave under some small trees. The knight looks down: "Merlin, why don't you tell me who you are? And why are you here?" Merlin looks into Sir Galahad's eyes, slowly and whispering, he starts to explain: "How you found out today, I have magic. My magic was given to me to serve and protect Arthur. I had a vision, I saw Arthur dying. This sword, which I'm here for, killed him. I couldn't let that happen. That's why I'm here, to take it and hide it. I never could risk to loose him." A small smile runs over Merlin's face.

Sir Galahad looks straight at Merlin: "Who else knows who you are? Does Arthur know it?" Merlin nods. The knight thinks about it, before he adds: "This is why he changed the laws! It's because of you!" Merlin sighs: "Sir Galahad, I didn't something wrong. I used magic to defend us. Please!" But the knight shakes his head and goes on: "Magic! I don't understand that. Why don't you tell the people who you are? Why are you still playing that game?" Merlin takes a deep breath: "Because the people of Camelot won't accept me! You have seen how they reacted. You have seen how difficult it was just to change the laws a little. I would have to leave Camelot, but I have to protect him!" Begging he looks at Sir Galahad: "Please don't tell anybody! This is a secret. A secret that only a few close friends are sharing. Only you, Arthur, Sir Gwaine, Gwen and Gaius know who I am. And this is how it has to be." The knight nods. He is stunned. As he stands up, he looks down to the young sorcerer. "Please!" Sir Galahad nods again: "It's alright. But Merlin please, the next time tell me that before we get into trouble." He lays down to sleep.

Merlin looks over to the grave. The sword is still in it. The young sorcerer breathes deeply. He frightens. He is scared of pulling it out. And he doesn't know why. And this place scares him even more. He would like to pull that sword out and leave the place immediately. But Sir Galahad decided to spend the night here and Merlin can't leave him alone one more. Arthur is already angry enough.


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin and Sir Galahad are sleeping. Suddenly Merlin jumps up. A cool breeze surrounds him. The wind whispers his name: "Merlin! It isn't over! Merlin!" It's dark. The last darkest minutes of the night. Merlin listens. One crack, one rustle.

Suddenly he stands in front of Merlin. It is the leader of the bandits. He returned. He used the darkest your to come back. Angrily he runs towards the young sorcerer. His sword is raised: "I'll kill you, you evil sorcerer!" Before Merlin is able to react, Sir Galahad makes a step forwards and parries the bandit's attac. "I'll do that!" Merlin watches how Sir Galahad and the bandit are staring at each other. Stunned he sees how both are raising their swords and attac each other.

Both swords clink as they find each other in the air. Sir Galahad turns around, he wields his sword again and aims the left side of the bandit. But the bandits parries and hits back. The knight avoids. Again the bandit and Sir Galahad are staring at each other. Merlin wants to help the young knight, but he doesn't know how without hurting Sir Galahad. Helpless he watches both.

This time Sir Galahad is faster and hits the bandit's pain spreads in his hand, he can't hold his sword any longer. It falls down on the ground. Merlin breathes deeply. The bandit makes some steps backwards while Sir Galahad walks towards him. One more and one more. He walks backwards to the grave! Suddenly the bandit closes his hand around Mordred's sword. Evil grining, he pulls it out.

Stunned Merlin watches the bandit raising Mordred's sword. Everything is like in his vision. It happens! But he was wrong. The knight with the blond hair, it wasn't Arthur. It wasn't his king, it was Sir Galahad! He is the knight who dies in his vision! And he, Merlin has leaded him here. He leaded him to face his death!

Sie Galahad parries with his sword. But the sword, forged in the dreagon's breath, raised by the bandit cuts the knight's sword, as if it was nothing. Sir Galahad's sword breaks into to parts, while Mordred's sword finds his shoulder. Unarmed and injured the knight reels and goes down on his knees. The bandit faces him with his evil smile. He raises the sword again to thrust into the knight' body. Merlin is panic-stricken. What can he do? He looks around, his eyes find the sword the knight has lost before. With a small movement of his hands, it raises and thrusts into the bandit's back. Just in time! The bandit breaks down, he opens his hand and the bloodsoaked sword falls down on the grave. Sir Galahad looks up. He looks over the dead body of the bandit into Merlin's eyes, whose colour even change back into his own. Both take a deep breath. It is over.


	10. Chapter 10

In the morning Arthur and his knights also reach Camlann. But where are Merlin and Sir Galahad? The king looks around. He closes his eyes and calls his friend in his mind: "Merlin? Can you hear me?" Relieved Merlin answers: "Arthur! What..where are you?" "I ask you that? Where are you? And Sir Galahad? Did he found you?" "We are above the canyan ,next to a group of small trees." "Stay there. I'll find you." Arthur looks over to Sir Leon: "We have to get on it. They are on the top." Wondering the knight asks: "Whence do you know that?" Arthur smiles: "I have such a feeling." He goes on and his men are following him.

As they reach the trees, Merlin bandages Sir Galahad's wound. Arthur jumps off his horse to walk over to them. Angrily he looks at Merlin, who makes some steps backwards. Arthur goes down on his knees next to Sir Galahad: "Are you alright? We have been in sorrow!" The knight nods: "I'm sorry, My Lord. Merlin was running away and.." The king nods: "This wasn't your fault. Get rest." Then he turns towards his servant: "You! What do you think what you are doing here? You have brought yourself and Sir Galahad in danger! And you ignored an explicit command!" Angrily he shouts at Merlin. The young sorcerer is looking for words, he wispers: "I didn't wanted that. All I wanted.." Arthur is still upset: "Prepare everything! We leave immediatly. And I don't want to hear any resist word!" Ashamed Merlin looks down to the ground.

Mordred's sword lies still on the grave. Sir Galahad's blood drops down off it and seeps away into the earth, as Merlin takes it.

On the street towards Camelot, the young sorcerer isn't at Arthur's side. He follows the group with some distance. He wasn't able to speak with Arthur, therefor his king is still angry with him. His king is angry and Sir Galahad got hurt. Was is worth it? He sighs as his view goes down to the sword fixed on his horse. Mordred's sword. What is he going to do with it? Where can he hide it? For the moment it is going to find its place in the royal treasure chamber down in the crypt of Camelot.

All together are riding into the courtyard. As Merlin starts to unpack the horses, Arthur turns towards the guards and calls them. With them he makes a step towards his servant, who looks thunderstricken. "Merlin, you left Camelot against my explicit command. You are under arrest." Arthur looks towards his guards: "Lead him into a cell." Merlin is stunned and fights upcoming tears: "Arthur please, let me explain.." But his king shows no merci: "Merlin, this time you are gone to far. You'll have the chance to think about what you did for he whole next week." Merlin swallows and a first tear runs down his face. "And Merlin? I expect you to stay in there the whole week, no tricks, no games." Merlin wispers sadly: "As you wish Sire. Can I ask a last favor? That sword? Would you take it with you? Please?" Arthur looks at that sword. The sword what caused all that trouble. He nods: "Alright." He takes the sword and watches his guards leading his friend into the dungeon.

As Arthur turns around he looks into his knights eyes. All stopped breathing. You could cut the silence with a sword. Lonely he walks upstairs and enters the castle. Sir Leon and Sir Galahad watch him leaving. Sir Leon smiles: "This was necessary. But I'm sure, he didn't felt well doing that."


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur enters his chambers and throws the sword on the table. This damned sword, damned Morgana. Even after all the time Morgana's effects, her shadows are concrete. He feels terrible. He should feel good: All came back safely. The sword isn't a danger anymore. But he feels lousy. He knows why Merlin did it. But the fact, that Merlin lied, is that disappointing, he still has no words for that. Sadly he puts his amulet off his neck. He watches it and lays it next to Mordred's sword. He wispers: "Magic.." and shakes his head.

As Gwen enters the room, she finds her husband sad and lonely sitting at the table and gazing the sword and the amulet. She hugs him: "Aren't you to strictly? I see how unhappy you are. You know, why he did it. He wanted to protect you." Arthur sighs and stands up: "I'll lock that accursed sword away. I'll be back in some minutes." He takes the sword and leaves the room.

After a restless night, Merlin is awakened by fanfares. The tournament! He had forgotten that completely. He closes his eyes to reach his king: "Arthur? Arthur!" But his king doesn't answer. The amulet still lies on the table. For a moment Merlin thinks about to open the door by force to go to his king, but he decides to persist into the dungeon. He sits on the ground and sighs: "Please, be careful Arthur!" before he closes his eyes sadly.

As he opens them again, Gwen stands in front of him. She opened the door and goes down to her friend: "Merlin how are you?" Merlin shakes his head. He can't speak. Gwen smiles: "Merlin, do you know why you are here in the dungeon?" Merlin nods, he wispers with a trembling voice: "I offended against his order." Gwen shakes her head: "No Merlin. He never imprisoned you before for offending an order. The reaseon you are here, is because you betray him. You looked into his eyes and lied. You have no idea how much you have hurt him. After all you both have been through this was a betrayal of trust unparalleled."

Merlin takes a deep breath, a first tear makes his way down his face: "I'm sorry." Another tear is following. Gwen adds: "Merlin you lied and you have brought yourself and Sir Galahad in danger." She looks into Merlin's eyes: "He is disappointed. And he was in sorrow." Merlin nods again. All he is able to, is to repeat what he already said: "I'm sorry." Gwen looks strictly at Merlin: "But he needs you. Go. Help him." Stunned Merlin looks at her: "Go! Before I change my mind. Protect him. This tournament today..look after him!" Merlin nods and hugs his queen: "Thank you." He jumps up and runs upstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Merlin enters his king's chamber. Arthur stands behind the big table and a servant helpes him with his armour. The servant closes his armour in his back. That's why Arthur stands with his backside towards Merlin. Merlin nods at the servant who leaves the room silently. As Merlin starts working on his back, Arthur asks: "Merlin, didn't I told you to stay in your cell?" The young sorcerer is stunned: "You know that it is me?" His king smiles: "I could feel your worries as you entered the room." Merlin smiles: "You got me." He goes on preparing his king for his fight. "Merlin, that wasn't an answer. So tell me, how have you opened the door of the cell?" Than he turns towards his servant and adds sadly: "Does my order means that less to you that you offend it again?"

Merlin looks into Arthur's eyes: "Arthur, you take part at a tournament today. As long as I know it was my turn to prepare you for that. And I won't stop it now. This is my duty." He takes the next part of the armour and starts closing his king's bracers. "I won't let you fight without knowing that everything is in readyness." He looks up to him again. "Arthur, I'm sorry. I didn't wanted to lie to you. I was worried. I have seen you dying. I couldn't let that happen. I never could." He is looking for a smile in Arthur's face, but in vain. His king breathes deeply: "Merlin, this isn't the way it works. You can't do what you want. On the one side you want me to trust you, on the other side you lie. You want me to accept and trust you and your magic, but it seems you don't trust me at all. Maybe you should start doing that first. You still have so much secrets. Sometimes I think I don't know you." He looks into his eyes: " Who are you Merlin?" Merlin swallows: "I'm sorry." Arthur puts his hand on Merlin's shoulder: "Merlin I trust you, so please. Tust me!" Merlin nods.

His king turns towards the door: "Guards!" Merlin looks at his friend sceptically. As the guards enter the room, Arthur calls: "Lead my servant back into his cell. He still is under arrest for a whole week." The guards make a step closer to Merlin. Merlin nods: "As you wish. But there is one thing." He takes the chain with the amulet and puts it back around his king's neck: "Please. If it is necessary, call me!" Arthur nods and hides it under his armour. Now he smiles a little. Merlin bows and leaves together with the guards the room. The king sighs, takes his helmet and his sword and makes his way towards the tournament.

As Merlin enters his cell, he takes his place on the ground. The guards close the door. The young sorcerer leans himself on the wall and takes a deep breath. The sword, Mordred's sword is locked away in the dungeon. If the price for Arthur's safety is a week arrest, Merlin will take it.


	13. Chapter 13

On the tournament ground Arthur and Sir Galahad are facing each other. Unless Sir Galahad's wounded shoulder, the young knight is determind to prove himself. He is going to show his king, what is he able to do. He won't make it that easy.

The queen sits on the rostrum and watches them. It is the first fight of the day. Gaius stands next to her.

Both knights raise their swords to attac each other. But before Sir Galahad and Arthur make just one step, the king reels. His view becomes blurred and his breast hurts like crazy. He touches the point of his breast, what nearly killed him. It is his old wound. The wound caused by Mordred's sword. Arthur's body clenches. He drops his sword and goes down on his knees. Despaired he looks around. He tries to call Merlin in his mind, but to late. Fainted, he sinks to the ground.

Scared the people of Camelot are watching their beloved king falling down to the ground. All stop breathing. Sir Galahad is frightened. First he looks at his sword, then he looks around into the faces of hundrets of people. Afraid he retreats: "That wasn't me! I haven't done anything!" Meanwhile Gwen jumped up and runs together with the court physician towards the tournament ground. Gaius kneels next to Arthur and feels his pulse. First he looks at Gwen then at Sir Galahad: "He lives, but he is weak. What happened?" Sir Galahad shrugs: "I wished I knew. We didn't even started."

Gaius nods: "Bring him into my chambers now!" Then he looks up to Gwen: "We need Merlin for that!" Gwen breathes deeply: "I understand." She turns towards the audience: "The tournament is over before it even begun." The guards and Sir Galahad are carrying his king into the direction of the castle. Gwen and Gaius follow them.

As Gwen enters the dungeon, the guards look sceptically. She stands in front of Merlin's cell. The young sorcerer sits crouching on the ground. As he looks up into his queen's eyes, he finds fear. He jumps up. While the guards open the door, she wispers: "Merlin, Arthur needs you. Something terrible happend. Gaius said, that he needs you!" Merlin frightens, his queen's view makes him believe the worst: "What happened and where is he?" He walks towards Gwen. Side by side the run upstairs. Breathless Gwen explains: "Arthur, he broke down on the tournament ground without any reason. I don't know, what happend. All I know is, that he is in Gaius chamber and that Gaius is waiting for you!"


	14. Chapter 14

As Merlin and Gwen enter the chamber of Gaius, they find the physician helpless. Together with Sir Galahad they undressed the armour of their king. Stunned they are looking down to the old scar. It should be closed and look pale.. but instead, it is open again and some blood seeps out of it. It isn't much, but enough to worry the physician. He looks up to Merlin: "It is his old wound. I don't know what happened. I don't know.."

Merlin pushes his old friend aside. He looks down to his king. He is pale and still fainted. The young sorcerer puts his hand on Arthur's wound. There is something. He feels something pulsing! Scared he takes his hand off. Horrified he looks up to his friends who surround him: "It is the broken sword piece. It is still in his body. I thought the Lady of Avalon had removed it. But it seems, she just enchanted it." Stunned he looks down to Arthur: "I don't know, how I can help him. However I'm powerless. We have to bring him once more to the isle in the lake of Avalon. But he is already fainted, we will never make it in time!"

Gwen shouts: "Merlin, do something! You can't let him die! Merlin!" Despaired she looks down to his husband, she fights with his tears. She sobs: "He already made it. Why everything is going to be unmade?" Merlin listens: "Gwen, what was that?" Gwen shakes his head: "He was healthy. Why.." Merlin shouts at her: "Gwen! What have you said before! I need your exact words!" Wondering she repeats: "I have told, that he already made it. And that now everything will be unmade!"

Merlin takes a deep breath and looks down to his king, who gets weaker and weaker: "I damn fool. It is the sword! It is Mordred's sword! And I have brought it to Camelot!" His friends understand nothing. In tears Merlin explains: "The great dragon has told me once: What is made, can't be unmade! A sword, forged in the dreagon's breath can't be destroyed!" But his friends a still looking sceptically. "Don't you understand? That piece of the sword what is in Arthur's breast, it is a part of Mordred's sword. This should be impossible! And now that the sword is here, the sword and the missing piece try to reunite! The piece in Arthur's breast tries to get out of Arthur. It is the ancient magic in it, what came back to life as I brought Mordred's sword with me! The Lady of Avalon, she neutralised it with her enchantment. But by bringing the sword close to Arthur, the ancient magic of the sword and of the piece in his breast is grown back!"

Stunned Gaius, Gwen and Sir Galahad look at Merlin. He sobs: "I damn fool. That sword, we have to bring it away. As far and as fast as possible! We have to bring it somewhere, where it disappears forever." He looks at Gwen and at Sir Galahad: "Gwen, you have to fetch that sword out of the royal treasury. And you? Sir Galahad prepare your horse! You have to carry it away. As fast as you can! This is Arthur's only chance!" Gwen dries her tears and hurries out of the room. Sir Galahad hesitates: "Where do I have to go that fast? I'm not able to carry it away far enough in time! Look at him!" Merlin sighs: "You are right." He pauses: "Freya! You havbe to bring it to Freya!" The knight shakes his head: "Where?"

Merlin makes a step closer to Sir Galahad: "Do you know the lake, where the brother of our queen is buried?" The knight nods: "Yes, I have been there. I accompanied our queen sometimes." Merlin faces him strictly: "Take the sword and go there! As fast as you can! If you reach the lake, take the sword and throw it into the water! Do you understand that? It is important!" Sir Galahad nods still sceptically. Merlin puts his hand on his shoulder: "You have to hurry. Ride as fast as you can, don't look back! Trust me!" The knight looks at his king, than at Merlin and leaves the room.


	15. Chapter 15

While Sir Galahad is on his way towards the lake, Gwen came back to Arthur's bed. Together with Merin and Gaius they look after the king. His breath gets weaker and his pulse gets slower. Giaus looks up to Merlin, than to Gwen: "I don't think, he makes it. He is to weak." Gwen shakes her head: "Gaius, please, you have to keep him alive until Sir Galahad has done his job! He will be alright than, won't he Merlin?" Merlin nods: "I hope so. I hope Sir Galahad is fast enough!"

Meanwhile Arthur's breath is hardly noticeable. Merlin looks up to Gaius. The old physician shakes his head. They all know, what that means. Gwen can't hold her tears back anymore. She sobs. Merlin stands up: "I won't let him die. I promise that!" His both friend look stunned at him: "Merlin, you can't do anything more for him." But the young sorcerer smiles: "There is at least one last chance. But for this you both have to leave the room." Gaius shakes his head, he frightens: "Merlin, no! You can't do that! I forbid you!" Merlin doesn't react. Carefully but determined he pushes his queen and his friend out of the room. He looks into Gaius eyes: "Gaius, thank you for everything. Look after Arthur." He smiles: "I love you father." Gaius braces himself opposed, but he can't stop Merlin. "Merlin, no!" The young sorcerer closes the door and locks it.

Merlin leans inside at the door. Silently he hears the calls of his mentor passing. But he ignores them easily. He walks back to Arthur's bed and looks tender down into his his face. "Arthur, this is all my fault. But you will be healthy again. I promise. You are a great king and your people need you." He pauses, to dry a tear. "Sir Galahad is going to sink that sword deep down in the lake. Than you will be alright again. All you need is time. And time is what I give you." He strokes over his friend's face. With another tear in his eyes, he walks over to the window and opens it.

Gwen and Gaius are standing outside the room on the corridor. Gwen shouts at Gaius: "What is he going to do inside? Tell me!" Gaius goes down on the ground. Sadly he sighs. He can't speak. He cries. The queen looks stunned and asks again: "Gaius what is it? Tell me! Why don't you tell me what Merlin is going to do?" Gaius wispers: "Merlin is going to use his ancient power over life and death. He is going to sacrifice his life to give Arthur the time he needs. Arthur will live." He can't go on, he despairs. The sadness, the fear, it is to much for the old man. Gwen is horrified: "What? He is doing what? He can't do that! There must be another way! Gaius tell me that there is another way!" But all Gaius is able to, is to shake his head: "There is no other way. You have seen Arthur. He has at least some minutes left. And Merlin knows that. With sacrificing his own life, he gives Arthur the lifetime he needs until Sir Galahad has done what he has to do." Gwen ist stunned. She goes down and takes the old man in her arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Merlin stands in front of the open window and looks up to the sky. The sun is shining, it is a lovely day. He turns a last time to his king. He smiles: "Goodbye Arthur." He looks back up and raises his hands. Immediatly the sky over Camelot turns into dark. A storm is raised out of nowhere. First lightnings are running through the clouds.

Sir Galahad reached the lake. He takes the sword and makes his steps towards the water. He raises his hand and throws it as far as he can into it. Suddenly a hand appears in the water. It is the hand of a woman. The sword, Mordred's sword, it lands exactly in her hand. Firmly enclosed she pulls it down into the deep. The knight stands in front of the lake and watches everything with his mouth wide open.

Merlin is concentrated. While he leads a lightning towards his body, as a loud scream scares and distracts him. "Merlin!" Shocked the young sorcerer opens his hand and the lightning strikes outside the castle. His king stands next to him and shouts at him. Merlin isn't able to move. Slowly he takes his hands down. Immediatly the storm is gone. The sun comes back as fast as it disappeared behind the big clouds. Merlin breaks down: "Arthur! You are alive!" His effort dissolves into tears. He cries loudly sobbing. Only one second later and he would have been dead!

Arthur sits down next to him on the ground. His wound stopped bleeding, is closed and pale. Everything is as it should be. He looks into his friends eyes: "Merlin are you alright?" Merlin nods, tears of joy run over his face. He laughs happily. Arthur sighs and shakes his head: "Come on Merlin." He stands up and pulls his friend with him. Both smile.

It knocks loudly from outside the room passing the still locked door. Arthur wonders: "Merlin, I think you should explain that." He walks over to the door and opens it. He looks into Gwen's and Gaius eyes. Both look happy and sad at the same time. Gaius reels backwards: "He did it. He really did it. He gave his life, he is dead, he is gone." Tears run down Gwen's face as she hugs her husband. She wispers and hides her face on his breast: "Arthur, you are alive... thank you Merlin..."

Now Arthur is even more wondering. He turns around towards his servant: "Merlin what happened?" Gwen and Gaius turn around. Their eyes are looking for their friend. Merlin stands behind his king. He is still upset but alive. Gaius walks towards him and takes him in his arms: "Merlin, my boy. I thought you died. I thought I find you dead..." He reels and Merlin catches him. Worried he looks down to his mentor, before he asks: "My Lord? I think this was to much for him. He needs to rest. Please, if you want me to go back into my cell, I'll do that. But maybe I can stay here with Gaius. I promise, I won't leave our chambers." Arthur nods: "Alright Merlin. Take care." He takes Gwen's hand: "And maybe you can tell me what happened?" Gwen nods happily and kisses his husband. Both leave the room.

Gaius calmed down and looks with shining eyes at Merlin: "Merlin, would you tell me again, what you have said before? And please, this time without scaring me to death." Merlin flushes: "Me..Gaius.." But the old man doesn't give up: "Merlin, I want to hear it. After all you have done to me during the last days, you owe it to me. Only one more time." Merlin smiles: "Alright." Tender he looks into the old Man's eyes: "Gaius, I love you father." Gaius puts his arms around him: "I love you too, my son."


	17. Chapter 17

Mordred's grave is left. The dead bandits are gone. The peace is back in Camlann. Only the crushed gras and the rumpled earth around the grave is witness of what happend here. But something is wrong. The air vibrates and the ground is wispering. It is the blood of Sir Galahad spilled with Mordred's sword. It have been only a few drops seeping down into the earth. But they are there. And they are going deeper and deeper. Like acid they burn through the earth towards Mordred's dead body.


End file.
